


Terezi Gives Her Stuffed Animal A Little Drubbing

by Classpectanon



Series: Three Hundred And Sixty Five Ficlets About Homestuck [33]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classpectanon/pseuds/Classpectanon
Summary: Look. Some days, you get home from school, you shuffle your way to your first-floor bedroom while your high powered lawyer mom isn't home, and you get a little urge to beat the stuffing out of your stuffed animals for crimes, real or imagined, that they may or may not have committed.Don't we all get like this every so often?33/365
Relationships: Terezi Pyrope & Senator Lemonsnout
Series: Three Hundred And Sixty Five Ficlets About Homestuck [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085684
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Terezi Gives Her Stuffed Animal A Little Drubbing

Look. Some days, you get home from school, you shuffle your way to your first-floor bedroom while your high powered lawyer mom isn't home, and you get a little urge to beat the stuffing out of your stuffed animals for crimes, real or imagined, that they may or may not have committed.

Don't we all get like this every so often?

Picture this. You're 13, you have very bad vision, and you are full of rage at the very act of existence, because it is suffering and you have to be the one to go through it. Not for the near-blindness stuff, but just because "being a teenager is an awful, emotional time where your entire body is rapidly betraying you". Being a kid is hard, readers. It's hard and nobody understands. And sometimes that incoherent adolescent rage just builds and builds and builds, and you've got stuffies, piles of them, stuffed animals as high as the wall (most of them dragons, because dragons are fucking awesome), so, what do you do?

If your name is Terezi Pyrope, you grab Lemonsnout, your favorite of your plushies, known for his delightfully yellow colored snout, along with the rest of his body, two beady little teal button eyes, and you sit him on your bed, a couple of feet away. First, you admire the handiwork - nobody can buy these cute little scalemates in stores, Terezi's European friend, Kanaya, sewed up a bunch of them and sent them to her. Handmade, each and every one, nobody else can have a scalemate unless they stole one of Terezi's (a crime for which the punishment is severe drubbing).

Really, there was something kind of charmingly ethereal about that. This was not the first time Terezi got home from school, slung her backpack against the wall, and proceeded to just really go to town on a stuffed animal for fun. Several times in the past, she had burst them, and while she could hypothetically send them back to Kanaya to be mended, instead she just kept them all in a little graveyard in the corner of her lavishly decorated bedroom, penned off with a little plastic fence. Charmingly ethereal.

Laying down on her stomach, she grabbed the end of her cane with both hands and swung it down, slowly, until the end of it bonked right on the bed, on the side of Senator Lemonsnout's body. She frowned, raised back up, and adjusted her aim. Woosh, swing and a miss, thumping the bed on the other side now. Terezi grit her little teeth a tiny bit and swung once more, harder now, bonking Senator Lemonsnout in just the right way to elicit a delighted squeak from the little squeaker on the inside of it.

Yessssss, perfect. There was something viscerally satisfying about bonking a stuffed animal on the head and having it respond with a high pitched squeak. Some days, the firebrand Terezi felt like she perfectly understood the appeal that came to dogs when they chewed on stuffed animals. It's just such a good squeak! She swung down once more, the end of her cane colliding so perfectly with the beginning of Senator Lemonsnout's head, squishing it down, producing that lovely squeak. Squeak!

Whacksqueak! Whacksqueak! Whacksqueak! On for a good five minutes the choir went, as Terezi swung and swung, never enough to actually harm her precious Senator yet, just enough to teach him that she meant business. Consider this to be your first punitive action, Senator. Your squeaks of repentance have convinced me that you are worth being released for now.

But if Terezi comes home and finds out you've been breaking the law again... Well, there's a drubbing in store for you then!

Whacksqueak!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. All views, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are appreciated.  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/classpectanon)


End file.
